Made of Steel
by Leanna R
Summary: Sam and Jason have started their lives together and are expecting a baby. But cryptic threats stand to shatter their lives, and they learn that their mistakes could be fatal. Sequel to Girl in Your Dreams. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Unwanted Suprises

A/N: Well, I'm back with my sequel to _Girl in Your Dreams_. This one's also named after a song (one of my favorite) called _Made of Steel_ (duh). It's by Our Lady Peace, and they own the title and the lyrics used.

For this story, Ric and Reese never happened. Ric is still happily married to Alexis. That's all you really know. I sugget you read _Girl in Your Dreams_ before reading this one, it'll just make your life easier.

This is going to be a short(ish) story, probably between 8 and 10 chapters, just like GIYD. I hope you all like it, and remember to leave me plently of feedback or I don't update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_

* * *

_

_Hold your head high; Don't look down; I'm by your side; I won't back down;_

_You wanted a hero tonight; Well I'm not made of steel; But your secret's safe with me_

**Chapter 1- Unwanted Surprises**

Jason fumbled with his tie, scowling as he looked in the mirror. He hated wearing ties, and Sonny knew it. Why he would make him wear a tie was beyond him. Jason gave up and ripped the tie off of his neck, growling as he did.

"Having some trouble?" she asked with a smile as she walked in.

"Just a bit" he told her as he turned to smile at his beautiful wife, Sam.

"Come here" she said, taking the tie from his hand and helping him to put it on.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"Are you kidding? I look like a small house dressed in pink. I'm a cow" she moaned.

"You are not a cow, or a house, small or large. You are my beautiful, pregnant wife"

"I'm a blob"

"You are not a blob" he said with a laugh as he bent down to kiss her before kissing her pregnant belly as well.

"I am a blob. And I am going to kill Reese for picking this dress out as her bridesmaid gowns"

"You are the maid of honor, didn't you get any say?" he asked her.

"You are the best-man? Didn't you get any say in wearing a tie?" she asked him.

"Good point" said Jason with another smile.

"How's it going in here?" asked Sonny as he walked in. "Ah good, I see you have some help with that tie Jase"

"You're a sadist, you know that?" asked Jason as Sonny just laughed in response.

"We should be the ones asking how your doing Sonny. You're getting married today!" said Sam.

"I know, I know" he said. "Don't worry, I'm doing good. I can't wait to make Reese my wife"

"And we can't wait for you" said Sam.

"I'm just glad we all get along finally. There was a lot of forgiveness needed to get to this wedding. I needed to forgive her for her secrets, you two needed to forgive her for thinking you kidnapped Kristina and then her shooting Jason"

"Yeah, I forgave, but I certainly didn't forget" Jason grumbled.

"Oh shush you. Reese has become my best friend now Sonny and I really am so happy for you both"

"Well thank you Sam" said Sonny. "Jase, why don't you fix that tie" said Sonny as he walked out of the room, chuckling as he did.

Jason scowled again as Sam straightened his tie.

"This is child abuse!" cried Michael as he walked into the room. "Sam, dad said you're the one to go to when it comes to putting on nooses" he said as he held up his own tie.

"I say we protest and not wear them" said Jason to Michael.

"I agree" said the little boy with a smile as he high-fived his uncle.

"I am not letting you ruin Reese's special day! Now, let's get this tie on you" said Sam as she bent down to his level and started fussing with his tie.

"It is child abuse" said Michael.

"Hey, I'm not the one you have to convince" said Jason.

"Is our little boy going to be just like you when it comes to wearing ties?" asked Sam with a roll of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I won't ever make him wear one"

"And you may find yourself sleeping on the couch on those days" said Sam as she went back to fixing Michael's tie.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" asked Reese as she smiled at Sam. 

"You look gorgeous. Sonny is going to just die when he sees you"

"I can't believe I'm getting married" she said. "I am so nervous. What if I trip walking down the aisle?"

"I'm sure Mike won't let you" assured Sam.

"It was so nice of Mike to offer to walk me down the aisle" said Reese.

"He is your new father-in-law. He was honored that you're letting him walk you down the aisle"

"We ready to do this girls?" asked Mike as he poked his head into the dressing room.

"Ready as we'll ever be" said Reese as she gave Sam a big smile.

* * *

Jason stood in his position at the altar with Sonny. He watched as everyone walked down the aisle, but it was Sam who really caught his attention. She looked radiant as she walked down the aisle; her eyes shining and her pregnant belly making her look so sexy and perfect. Jason held out her hand to her and she took it, allowing him to help her into her position. Jason was so enthralled by Sam that he hardly noticed as Reese walked down the aisle and the wedding began. As they said their vows, he thought back to his with Sam. Finally, they were announced Mr. and Mrs. Sonny Corinthos as the two kissed and walked back down the aisle. 

The reception was small and intimate, yet it was still perfect. As Sonny danced with his new bride, Jason held his wife in his arms, dancing with her and his baby. Every now and then, his hand would make it's way down to her stomach and he would feel his son kick. He couldn't wait until Jack would be born. It was all that they were waiting for. When Dr. Meadows had told them they were having a boy, Jason was thrilled. He was going to have someone to play catch with, and to teach how to fix his bike. He was going to have a son, something he dreamed of forever.

"I love you so much" he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too" she said back as he held her even closer and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I want to hold you forever" he whispered.

"Hmm, I may be ok with that" she told him as he smiled at her.

The reception was nearly over but Sam had to go to the bathroom for the millionth time that night.

"Jack has been squeezing my bladder, I'll be right back" she whispered in Jason's ear as she left to go to the bathroom.

She laughed when Jason wouldn't let go of her hand at first. He finally let her go after she assured him that she wouldn't be gone for more than a few minutes.

Sam walked into the bathroom and checked her hair in the mirror before doing what she came to do. When she emerged from the stall, she gasped and let out an ear piercing scream.

Jason heard the scream, as did everyone else at the party. He darted to the bathroom as quickly as he possibly could.

"SAM!" he called out as he ran.

"Oh my god, Jason" she said, running from the room and into his outstretched arms.

"What happened, are you ok?" he asked her as he held her tightly in his arms, burying his face in her hair as the fear overtook him.

"I'm fine. At least I think" she told him.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I went into a stall in the bathroom and there was no one else there. But when I came out someone had written something on the mirror. It looked like they used red lipstick" she said in-between sobs.

"What did the message say?" asked Jason.

"That we're not safe. It said that we are never going to see our baby's face" said Sam as she protectively held her stomach with Jack inside.

"Shh, it'll be ok. I am going to protect you both" said Jason as he held them both tightly to his body. "It'll be ok"

* * *

_They knock you down; I'll pick you up; _

_They laugh at you; I'll shut them up_


	2. A Little TLC

A/N: So, my plan for this story was to make it a 20- week process. Ten chapters, one update every other wednesday. But, I completely forgot that yesterday was wednesday so I didn't update! In my defense, tuesday was a half day of school, and that completly threw me. I was telling everyone today was tuesday all day long; I was just so convinced that it was. I need some sleep! Anyway, so plan on every other wednesday, unless I get too anxious, then I'll update even quicker!

And thanks for all the amazing feedback last time- I'm glad you all like it. So, as promised, here's your update.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- A Little TLC**

Ever since Sonny's wedding, Jason had made sure that Sam had a ton of guards on her. He was not going to risk her life or the life of his son either. Jason wanted to blow off work and just stay with her to protect her, but with Sonny on his honeymoon, it was down to Jason to take care of everything. It didn't stop Jason from worrying every second of the day though. It didn't stop him from calling Sam every ten minutes to make sure that she and the baby were ok. But Sam didn't complain. She loved when he fussed over her. Jason was still unsure of who was threatening them, but he knew that it was up to him to keep his promises. He promised her that day on the island before they got married that no one would ever hurt her. And he was hell-bent on keeping that promise.

* * *

Jason dragged himself home about a week and a half after the wedding long after midnight. He had been working out all the kinks in the shipments and now all he wanted was to crawl into bed, take Sam into his arms, and hold her tight. As Jason pushed open the door, he found a dark penthouse. He looked over to the couch and sighed to see Sam asleep. He smiled in spite of himself, glad that he at least had someone waiting up for him. It was a million times better than the loneliness that had been his life for so long. But she shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. Especially not with the baby. Jason shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the chair. He silently walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. He had just picked her up when all the sudden she started screaming in her sleep. 

"Sam, calm down, I'm here" he told her as he tried to sooth her and wake her up all at the same time.

"No!" she called out as she reached her arm up.

The next thing Jason knew, he had a huge scratch running down his cheek from her nails. She started punching him and hitting him as hard as she could. Afraid that he was going to drop her, he placed her on the couch and lightly shook her, trying to awaken her. It took a minute, but finally her eyes flew open. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating and crying.

"Jason?" she questioned in a feeble voice.

"Yeah, it's me" he told her as he gently stroked her hair.

She let a sob pass through her lips before he took her in his arms and held her close to him, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"Shh, you need to calm down" he told her. "For Jack. It's not good for the baby"

"They were trying to take me. And they were going to kill Jack. And I couldn't let them. I couldn't let them take my baby"

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't see their faces. But they picked me up and tried to carry me away…oh my god. That was you. You picked me up didn't you! Just to bring me up to the bed and I flipped out and attacked you" she said as realization overcame her.

She fingered the scratch on his cheek and ran her hand over his split lip before she started crying again.

"Shh, it's ok. You didn't mean to" he told her as he held her tightly.

"I am so sorry baby. I am. I had no idea that it was you" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to hold her close.

"I know, I know" he told her as he continued to rub her back. "I just didn't realize that you had gotten so jumpy about everything"

"I'm trying not to. But I'm just so scared. There are so many different people who would have motive to hurt us. And not even knowing who it is that's threatening my baby's life is just too much for me to handle. Jason, I'm scared" she confessed.

"I promised you that I would never let anyone hurt you, and that goes for Jack as well. I love you both, and nothing is going to change that. And no one is going to take either of you away from me"

"You don't know that for sure. Someone can come and snatch us up tomorrow while you're at work or something" she said skeptically, still nestled in his arms.

"Well, then I just wont go to work tomorrow"

"Jase, I was giving an example. You don't need to stay home"

"Well I want to" he told her. "I want to spend the day with just you. Alright, Jack can come too" Jason told her as though he was giving in to something he really didn't want to do.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter" said Sam as she playfully hit him in the chest.

"It's a good thing I love him then I guess" said Jason as he bent down to kiss her.

"Good thing" Sam teased as she kissed him back.

"Now, I plan on doing what I originally intended to do with you right now" he said.

"Oh really? And what was that?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Bring you up to bed for some sleep" he said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her and Jack up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up to find a set of piercing blue eyes watching her. A smile crept on to Jason's face once he saw that she was awake. 

"I was contemplating whether or not you would hit me if I woke you up. But then you woke up on your own, sparing me from making a decision" he told her after bending down to kiss her good morning.

"Don't you think I beat you up enough last night" she said bitterly.

"Hey, we talked about that. And you agreed that it was an accident. And I am fine"

"Don't you have to work?" she asked him as she looked over at the clock.

"Nope, not today. I told you last night"

"I thought you were kidding"

"I would never kid about a thing like that" Jason told her. "Today, I'm yours. Whatever you want, I am your doting slave"

"Wow, you really know what every girl loves to hear" said Sam with a big smile.

"I'm serious. I don't want you being stressed at all. Whatever you want or need today, I will be giving to you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well, you know what I want?" she asked.

"What's that?" he answered.

"A back massage" she said with a giggle. "I've wanted one since I've started showing. The extra weight is killing me" she said rolling over on to her side so that Jason could get to her back.

"Your wish is my command" said Jason as he kissed her bare shoulder once before beginning to massage her.

* * *

"Ta-da, I present you with lunch" he said, flourishing the tray with grilled cheese sandwiches, one of the few things he could make without burning down the place. 

"I can't believe you said 'ta-da'" laughed Sam.

"Hey, don't make fun of the man with the food" protested Jason.

"I would never. But really Jason, you didn't have to make me lunch" Sam said.

"Sure I did. You are my beautiful wife, and the beautiful mother of my child. Besides, don't you remember? I am your slave for the day"

Sam started giggling again as she looked at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, but dirty thoughts come into my head every time you say that" she said.

"Oh really, how dirty?" asked Jason in a throaty voice as he abandoned lunch on the table and started to kiss Sam's neck.

"Really, really dirty" said Sam as she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Are you sure we can do this?" he asked.

"Jason, my willing slave, please shut up and listen to me for once because I am getting tired of repeating myself. Sex will not hurt the baby. Sex can be good for the baby"

"I'm still not understanding that. Wouldn't sex be scarring for the baby?"

"Jason!" Sam laughed. "Jack has no idea what's going on. He just gets a hormone rush, which is a good thing"

"I don't buy it" grumbled Jason.

"I've told you, Doctor Meadows has told you, Monica and Emily sat you down and told you!" said Sam.

"Yeah, that's one day I'd like to forget, thank you very much" said Jason as Sam laughed again.

"Fine, we won't have sex" said Sam as she got off the couch. "I'm going upstairs and taking a bath" she said as she undressed while walking up the stairs.

"Wait! I changed my mind!" cried Jason as he saw her naked form andhe ran up the stairs to catch up to her, causing her to giggle again.

* * *

"Hey Jack" whispered Jason as he lightly massaged Sam's stomach as she slept. "It's daddy. Mommy says that you should be happy now, and not at all disturbed. Dear god I hope so. Anyway, I know that you're only six months along, but according to the baby books, you are already pretty developed. Let's see" said Jason as pulled the stack of books off of the table and began to read out loud. "Alright, apparently, you can open your eyes now and you have taste buds, which probably means mommy should stop eating cold pizza, because lets face it, that tastes disgusting" 

"Does not" protested Sam.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep"

"I was, until you started telling baby about himself"

"I want Jack to be informed!" said Jason.

"Alright, alright. What does the next book say?" she asked.

"Well, thank you for asking mommy" said Jason as he turned back to her stomach, a new book in hand. "Alright, _The Big Daddy Book of Pregnancy_, yes I know, it's a weird title Jack, but anyway, this huge book says that, wow, congratulations, your permanent teeth have formed!" said Jason.

"Let's hope they are straight, you don't want braces" Sam told her stomach.

"Also, you're getting a little fatter, and if, god forbid, you were born now, you would be able to cry out" said Jason.

"Ow, and you can certainly kick harder than ever before" said Sam, grabbing her abdomen.

"Maybe he's hungry. We did neglect lunch" said Jason.

"I think you're right" said Sam as she grabbed up Jason's t-shirt and slipped it over her head. "I am going to go order some Chinese food for us, since I don't think that cold grilled cheese will be too tasty. And we need to protect Jack's new taste buds" said Sam as she mocked Jason.

"You make fun of me and I don't even get a kiss?" he asked.

"Hmm, I may be able to arrange a kiss" said Sam as she leaned over and captured his lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

"I come bearing food" said Jason as he walked back into the penthouse to find Sam lying on the couch, reading a magazine. 

"Yay! We are sooooooo hungry" said Sam dramatically as Jason began to open the containers.

"What would you do without me?" asked Jason as he sat down on the floor inbetween the coffee table and the couch.

"I honestly have no idea" said Sam seriously as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him from behind. "I love you so much" she said softly.

"I love you too" he said, turning around to give her a proper kiss.

Once they broke away, he helped her on to the floor and the two began to eat, laughing and joking as they did.

Once they were done, Sam rose to clean up the empty containers.

"What are you doing? Sit!" he commanded.

"Hey, I'm not a dog!" she protested with a smile.

"I know, I know. But I don't want you cleaning up. I can do it" he said.

"Jason, I'm pregnant, not crippled. I can get up and help. I'm tired of sitting around on my butt all day and never doing anything"

"Sam, you know that this is a high risk pregnancy. After the threats… and Lila…look, you need to just take it easy. For me and our son, ok?" he asked her.

"Ok" she answered softly when she saw the sad look he got on his face.

When the look didn't go away, she reached up and gently caressed his face. He closed his eyes as he felt her touch.

"Jack is going to be fine. He's going to be healthy, and absolutely perfect" Sam said to sooth him.

"I hope so" said Jason, looking as vulnerable as she had ever seen him.

The two gently kissed and hugged.

"I won't let anyone take this chance away from you. You have had the title of 'dad' ripped away from you too many times, and after everything you gave me, I am going to repay you with this"

"You don't owe me anything. Your love is enough" he assured her.

"Maybe so, but I want to give you a family. For me and you" she told him.

* * *

That night, Jason lied in bed next to his wife. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt her wiggling in his arms. Feeling as though another nightmare was coming on, he put a hand on her forehead to brush back her hair and calm her down. To his surprise, her forehead was burning up. 

"Jason?" she croaked out.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked her in a panicky, fearful voice.

"I don't know. But I don't feel good. Jason, something isn't right"

* * *

A/N: Remember to review! The more reviews I get, the more anxious I become! 


	3. Hospital Hell

A/N: I know, I'm late with the updating. Life's been completely chaotic. Please forgive me! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em up! And feel free to leave me even more (hint hint)!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- Hospital Hell**

Jason supported Sam on the examination table as they sat in GH. He used his broad chest to hold her up as she swayed even when sitting down. Dr. Meadows was with them, after rushing in to the hospital in the middle of the night for their emergency.

"Alright Sam, tell me what hurts" she said.

Sam took a deep breath and with an encouraging hand squeeze and a kiss to her temple from Jason, she began to talk to Dr. Meadows in a scratchy voice.

"I have a fever I think, but I'm freezing and I can't stop shivering. I'm nauseous, my head hurts, and my neck is so stiff"

"Any cramping?"

"A little" she answered.

"Alright, we're going to take some blood and run some tests. I'm going to transfer you to a room. Until we figure out what's wrong, the best thing for you is just to stay calm and get some sleep. It'll be better for the baby" she said pointedly.

"Alright" she answered in a small voice.

A nurse came in with a wheel chair to wheel her to her room, but Jason took over the pushing. He vowed that he wouldn't leave his wife's side ever again.

When they got to her room, Jason lifted her from the chair and placed her gently in the bed, covering her with extra blankets to calm her chills and warm her up. He sat down next to her and held her hand as the nurse took some blood, cringing when he saw the pained expression on her face.

"Its ok baby" he told her, bending down to kiss her all over her beautiful face.

"Jack needs to be alright"

"He will be, and so will you" Jason assured her.

Sam had finally cried herself to sleep after about an hour. Jason was perched in a stool by her bed, holding both of her hands in his big ones. He wanted to crawl into bed with her, but he knew that it wasn't best for the baby. So he settled with being as close to her as possible and touching her hands, face, and hair.

"I see she's asleep" whispered Dr. Meadows as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, for about a half-hour now" whispered back Jason, the fear in his eyes evident. "Do you have any information about her or the baby?"

"Not yet. But I need to ask you a few questions"

"Sure, whatever you need" whispered Jason.

"Let's go outside" she said. "We don't want to wake her"

Jason reluctantly got up and kissed Sam's forehead before telling her that he loved her, then followed Dr. Meadows outside.

"Did Sam have anything unusual…" she started, but she was cut off by Jason.

"Unusual? Oh my god! We had sex. I didn't want to; I thought it would hurt the baby. But she assured me that it was ok. She said that it was good for the baby, which I didn't quite get. But she said it was, so we did it, we haven't done it in so long, and we couldn't even use the usual positions, so I kinda had to maneuver myself so that I was…"

Dr. Meadows suppressed a laugh and held up a hand to stop Jason's babble.

"…And it was weird at first, but I got used to…what?" he asked as he saw her looking like she was about to crack up.

"If you let me finish my sentence, I was about to ask if she had anything unusual _to eat_" said Dr. Meadows with a smile as she saw the clearly embarrassed and flustered mobster in front of her.

"Right, to eat" said Jason, his face turning bright red at telling his wife's doctor about his sexual positions. "Umm, not that I could think of"

"What about over the past few days?"

"Nope, it's been the usual. Either sandwiches, pizza, or Chinese food. But sometimes I can force some vegetables down her throat. Why?"

"Sam has the symptoms of food poisoning. It could very possibly be from the sandwiches, deli meats carry a high threat of food poisoning. Of course, the Chinese food and pizza are not so good either" she scolded.

"I really do try to get her to eat right. But neither of us can really cook and…"

Once again, Dr. Meadows held up her hand to stop him from continuing.

"It could have happened with any type of food" she assured him. "I'm just going to run a few more tests and then I should have a final answer for you"

"But wait, Dr. Meadows, what does this mean for the baby?" he asked.

"Jason, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. Food poisoning is extremely dangerous in any pregnancy, but in this one, its worse. This is high risk, with a high chance of Sam having another stillborn. In a regular pregnancy, it can result in a stillborn anyway if the illness is transferred from mother to child. Or, the child could end up being born very, very sick. But in this case, these outcomes are more likely to occur, and it's more likely to be the first one"

"What can I do to save my son?" asked Jason as he was on the verge of tears.

"Keep Sam calm, she doesn't need stress on top of everything. Lie to her about what could happen to the baby if you need to. We are going to just double check that this is food poisoning, and then we can immediately administer antibiotics"

"And the antibiotics will save both her and Jack?" asked Jason.

"The antibiotics will increase the chance of having a healthy baby" Dr. Meadows said. "Jason, I know that this isn't the answer you were looking for. But at this point, there is no sure thing. Go in and sit with your wife. She needs you now"

* * *

"Jason?" asked Sam as she slowly came to. 

"I'm right here baby" he said as he lifted her frail hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Do the doctors know what's wrong?" she asked, her voice cracked and dry.

Jason avoided her question and instead told her that she needed to drink some water. He filled a cup from the pitcher and slowly brought it to her lips, letting her drink the cool liquid.

"Thanks" she said. "Now tell me, what's wrong with…oh my god" said Sam as she stopped short and closed her mouth, covering it with one hand.

Jason immediately knew what was wrong. Grabbing a bed pan, he held it for her and Sam let it out. Her whole body shook and Jason gently rubbed her hair with one hand and held her hair back with his other, letting the bedpan rest on the bed. When she was done, she leaned back and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Jason got a damp towel and helped her to wash off her face, gently soothing her as he did.

"Jason, what's wrong with me?" she asked him tearfully.

Knowing that he couldn't keep the truth from her any longer, he regretfully sat down on the bed and took her hands in his.

"Sam, the doctors think you have food poisoning" he told her.

"How does that affect Jack?" she asked in what she hoped was a stable voice.

"The doctors need to get you antibiotics right away, and then he will most likely be fine" said Jason, unable to lie to her, but able to not tell the whole truth.

"So, what's taking them so long!"

"Baby, they need to make sure that it really is food poisoning and not something else"

"Jason, this wasn't an accident" she said determinedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The threats against me and Jack? Remember them? Whoever wrote that message on the bathroom mirror poisoned me"

"It's just a bad reaction to some food, that's it Sam" he reassured me.

"Jason, my instincts are telling me that this is anything but. I was poisoned, please believe me. I could feel it. I was able to feel that something was off"

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her.

"Because. I thought I was just a crazy pregnant woman and I didn't want to ruin our night with my paranoia. I dunno, for all I know now I'm just being a crazy paranoid prego again"

"You're not a 'crazy paranoid prego'" he said with a smile. "You're my wife, and I love you. And I trust you. If you say that you were poisoned, then I believe you. But how?"

"The Chinese food. I had that shrimp dish that you said you wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. That was the only time in the past few days that I ate something that you didn't. If something was poisoned that we both ate, we both would be in hospital beds right now"

"It does make sense. It's like whoever poisoned you knew that you would be the one who ate that, and not me. It was as though they knew that I hate shrimp. Sam, I'm going to find out who this sicko is. I swear I will. He's not going to hurt you anymore" said Jason.

"So, we all think it's some sort of conspiracy" came a voice from the door.

Both Sam and Jason looked towards the door and were surprised to see Sonny standing there.

"Sonny? What are you doing back so soon?" said Jason as he stood from Sam's bedside.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be on your honeymoon. Where's Reese?"

"She's home unpacking. But she promised she would come and see you as soon as she could" Sonny told her.

"You shouldn't have cut your honeymoon short for this" scolded Sam.

"It's ok, really. You and this baby are much more important than an extra week on the island. We can always go back" he assured her. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a big blob" she said in a groaning voice.

"I'm sorry" he told her sincerely. "So tell me this all now, you think someone poisoned you"

"Yeah, I do. After the threats at your wedding, it just all matches up"

"Sonny, I want to find this guy. I want to find out just who is messing with my family" said Jason angrily, only calming when Sam laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"And you will Jason, I promise you. Just give it time"

Dr. Meadows walked in before anything else could be said, and announced that it was in fact food poisoning. She set Sam up with an IV to get the antibiotic down.

"We can do a sonogram as early as tomorrow morning to check on the baby" she told them.

"We can't look now?" asked Sam.

"It won't make a difference now. We need to see how he is after some time on the antibiotics. But don't worry Sam, you caught this early. There's a good chance that the baby will be just fine"

"But there's also a chance that he won't be" she sighed.

"You can't think like that" said Dr. Meadows softly. "Now, get some sleep" she instructed before leaving them alone again.

"I'm gonna head out now. Listen to Dr. Meadows Sam; get some sleep" instructed Sonny.

"Alright" she said with a sigh as Sonny walked out.

Jason turned off the lights and helped her to fix the blankets before taking his place on the stool.

"That stool doesn't look too comfortable" she told him.

"It's not" he agreed.

"Go home Jase, I'll be fine" she assured him.

"Sam, nothing is tearing me away from your side. And that's a promise" he told her, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Alright, so do you think you can just hold me then?" she asked.

"It won't hurt the baby?" he questioned.

"Nope" she said with a smile.

Jason smiled back and obliged, climbing into bed with her, trying to get some sleep as he worried about both her and their baby.


	4. Will it Ever End?

**Chapter Four- Will It Ever End?**

"And there's your baby" said Dr. Meadows as she pointed to the screen. "Jack appears to be doing fine" she said with a big smile.

"Oh thank god" said Sam as she let out a few happy tears, and even Jason had to hold his own tears back.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone" said Dr. Meadows as she left the room, leaving the relieved parents to themselves.

"I'm so happy that Jack's ok. I was so worried Jason. I couldn't lose him, not after everything"

"I know, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him either. Or if I lost you" he told her truthfully.

Sam gazed into her husband's beautiful blue eyes before reaching up to kiss him, holding his head carefully in her hands.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too. But I'm going to get Dr. Meadows to wash that gel off of you and then you need to get more sleep. You're still sick, even if you don't feel as bad as you did last night"

"I know" she said. "Whatever you say baby. I'm just glad that everything's ok"

* * *

"Hey you!" said Reese as she walked into Sam's hospital room. "Where's Jason?" 

"He's filling out some more paperwork. I'm not even kidding when I say that this is the first time that he has left my side since I got here. I can't even go to the bathroom without him trying to hold my hand. Well, figuratively at least. I mean, it was cute at first, but now it's just amazing that I don't punch him" grumbled Sam.

"I wonder if this is how Sonny is going to act with our baby" said Sam, a huge smile on her face.

"What? You're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, keep it down! No one else knows yet" said Reese with a smile. "I just can't believe that I'm pregnant, and with Sonny's baby. This is like a dream come true"

"I felt like that when I found out Jason and I were having a baby. It was the greatest feeling in the world" said Sam dreamily. "Just watch what you eat, because it's not fun being pregnant and in this place" she said with a smile.

"I just hope this pregnancy goes smoother than my first. I had, like, all day sickness" said Reese quietly.

"You miss Jamie" stated Sam softly.

"Yeah, I do" said Reese as she sat down on the bed next to Sam and let a lone tear trickle down her face. "I just feel like I'm betraying him by being excited about this kid"

"Would you feel that way if he was still alive?" asked Sam.

"No…yes…I dunno" said Reese as she looked down at her feet.

"Reese, Jamie is looking down at you from heaven and he is smiling. Because you are his mother, and he wants you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to focus on the past; he'd want you to look towards the future. Be happy about this baby Reese, trust me. It'll all be ok. You are going to have a perfect son or daughter. And he or she is going to have a huge place in your heart, but it doesn't mean you love Jamie less"

"When did you get so wise?" asked Reese as she smiled through her tears.

"Lila" said Sam simply.

"Right, sorry" said Reese. "You probably don't want me dumping my troubles about this on you. You've been through the same thing, except it was much worse. You didn't even get to see your daughter" said Reese, regretting the words as soon as she said them. "Wait, that didn't come out right. I think I'm just going to leave it at sorry"

"It's ok, really. I think about Lila everyday. What she'd look like, how she'd act. But I have Jason and Jack now, and I need to move on with my life. I don't want to forget Lila, but I want to keep my life going too"

"You're going to be a great mother Sam, believe me" said Reese.

"Thanks" said Sam quietly as she and Reese hugged.

"Am I interrupting female bonding time?" asked Jason as he walked back into the room.

"No, we were just talking, its ok" said Sam as she and Reese pulled away.

"I should probably get going anyway, see you two later. And feel better Sam" she said as she walked out.

"Thanks" she said smiling at Reese before the woman disappeared.

"So, when do I get out of here?" she asked.

"In a few days" he told her as she pouted.

"A few days? I'm going stir crazy" she groaned.

"Well, you better find something to entertain yourself with" joked Jason, causing Sam to roll her eyes at him.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Sam had been released from the hospital a week ago and she was doing much better. Now that Sonny was home, he assigned Jason a new job. To protect his wife and child. And Jason wasn't about to argue with Sonny, nor was Sam. They both loved getting to spend all of their time with each other. Sam loved waking up in the morning to hear Jason telling Jack exactly which of his body parts were developed at that point in her pregnancy. She loved him bringing her breakfast in bed everyday, and rubbing her feet, and going to sleep in his arms at night. It was all perfect.

Except for the looming threats hanging over their heads. They still had no idea just who was messing with them. Just who had scared Sam at the wedding and then poisoned her. He and Sonny had talked in depth about it. At first they thought it was an enemy of Sam's, because the attacks had both been on her. They even checked out Charlie Abdale again to make sure that none of his ex-cronies were trying to get revenge. But it was clean. Then it struck them that it probably wasn't an enemy of Sam's. Jason's enemies wouldn't want to directly hurt him; they'd want him to suffer. And what better way than torturing his wife and son before killing them. But Jason would be damned if he let that happen. He was going to protect his family at all costs, and Sonny was there to back him up.

The phone rang as Sam was taking an evening nap, and Jason rushed to answer it. Sam had been so tired lately and he didn't want it to wake her.

"Hello" he said, walking out of the room as to not disturb her. "Hello?" he said again when there was no answer. "Who the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Meet me down at the docks, one hour. Come alone. Your family's lives depend on it" said a distorted voice before the phone was hung up.

Jason had a big decision to make. He knew that it was stupid to go to a meeting that was set up like that one, but he felt as though he didn't have a choice. If he didn't go, he would just be putting his family in more danger. Sam and Jack were the two most important people to him and Jason would gladly risk his life if it meant protecting him. Once he realized this, he knew exactly what he had to do. He spent the next 45 minutes just watching Sam sleep, noticing that his son was kicking her, but she managed to sleep through it. Finally, it was time for goodbye. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her stomach, and then a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you both" he said gently before reluctantly getting up and grabbing his gun and jacket and leaving after scribbling a quick note to Sam.

Sam woke up a few minutes later, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when she noticed the empty penthouse. Looking around, she saw Jason's note.

Sam-

I had to take care of something. I love you and Jack more than words can describe.

With all my love,

Jason

That note scared her. Why did it sound so foreboding? Sam knew something was wrong. She just didn't know how to fix it. Her fist instinct was to look for him herself, gun in hand. But she knew that she couldn't do that. Instead, she only had one option.

* * *

Jason approached the docks and silently waited for the caller to arrive. Finally, three men in all black and ski-masks approached. 

"What do you want?" asked Jason coldly.

"Frisk him" said the man in the middle to the ones on his side.

They came over to Jason and he had no choice but to stand there and let them check him for weapons. Once they grabbed both his guns, they threw them to the man and then nodded at him to let him know that they were done. He nodded back and the men grabbed him tightly by the arms, twisting them back in odd, painful angles. But Jason was not about to cry out.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat, but the only answer he got was a fist to the mouth.

He felt his lip begin to bleed, but again, he didn't cry out. The man continued to hit him in the stomach and face, and Jason couldn't help but grunt with each punch. He kept punching the side of Jason's head, and he could feel a gash starting in on his head. He knew that he had to have a bloody nose based on the pain and the liquidy feeling that his face had. He figured that he had at least a handful of broken or cracked ribs, and the rest were bruised. But he still refused to cry out. Finally, the man got bored and stopped hitting him.

"This was just a warning" he sneered, motioning to the men to drop him, and they did just that.

Jason's legs felt like jelly, and he was unable to stand so instead he just kind of fell to the floor. The men walked past him and kicked him the gut a few times before walking away, leaving Jason half-conscious in the dirt. He groaned a few times and tried to get up, but it wasn't working. Finally, he just gave up and blacked out, praying with his last thoughts that Sam and Jack were ok.

* * *

"Sonny, this note means something bad" said Sam as she started to cry. 

She had gone over to Sonny's and shared the note and her bad feeling with him. She was now sobbing on his couch as Reese held her and attempted to comfort her.

"We'll find him Sam, don't worry" said Sonny as he sighed. "Where are you Jase?" he whispered.

Half an hour later, there was still no word. Sonny's cell phone rang suddenly rang, and Sam jumped and looked at Sonny expectantly.

"Where? Yeah. How bad? Yeesh. Call her. Alright, um, back to the penthouse is fine. Thanks" said Sonny before hanging up the phone.

"Sonny, what happened to Jason, you have to tell me, Sonny Please?"

"Sam, all this stress is not good for the baby" warned Sonny.

"Neither is the stress of not knowing what happened to my husband"

Sonny let out a deep sigh before exchanging glances with Reese.

"Jason was found roughed up on the docks" admitted Sonny quietly.

"Oh my god!" said Sam, clamping one hand over her mouth as she sunk down into the couch. "Is he ok? Is he conscious?"

"Semi. Look, my men are calling Emily to see if she can take care of it without going to the hospital"

"I want to go see him. Sonny, I'm going, and nothing you say is going to stop me" said Sam determinedly.

Seeing that she was right, Sonny grabbed his coat, kissed Reese goodbye, and led Sam out of his house and back to her home with Jason.

* * *

When Sam walked into her bedroom, she almost burst into tears at seeing her usually strong husband in such bad shape. His bare chest was covered in bruises and painful looking cuts. He had two fat lips and a swollen bloody nose, along with two black eyes. He had a gash in the side of his head, and a long cut running up his cheek. His arms were badly bruised and he was dirty all over. After getting over her initial shock, Sam ran to him and started gently kissing his forehead, the only part of his body that didn't seem swollen or bloodied. 

"Sam, what are you doing here?" he croaked out through his bloody lips.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she asked him as though the question he had just asked her was the most ludicrous one ever.

"You shouldn't be here. I never want you to see me like this" he groaned before coughing, and to Sam's horror, she saw that he was coughing up blood.

"Jason, having a hand to hold was never a bad thing" said Emily as she quickly wiped away the new blood on his face before going back to bandaging his ribs.

"Thank you Emily" said Sam as she continued to hold his hand and kiss his forehead.

* * *

15 minutes later, Emily had done her best. He had quiet a few bandages on him, and she had given him a strong painkiller to help him through it. 

"You'll be fine" she assured him. "If he continues to cough up blood, call me right away, or better yet, get to the hospital" she whispered in Sam's ear. "Rest Jason, it's important" she warned her brother before leaving them alone.

Sam sat down on the bed next to him and tenderly, brushed some hair off of his forehead.

"Kiss me" he commanded in a whisper.

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No, kiss my lips" he said, his tone almost begging, but still quiet.

"Jason… they're all swollen, I'm going to hurt you" she told him as she gently ran her finger over his lips, barely touching them.

"No, you can never hurt me. Please kiss my lips" he begged. "Please Sam" he said in a hoarse, strained voice.

Sam sighed before obliging, as she bent her head down and kissed his swollen lips. It hurt, but for Jason the pain was worth it. He lifted one extremely sore arm and placed his hand on her stomach as the two continued to kiss, forgetting for just a moment that their lives were in danger. All they knew was each other.


	5. Park Runins

**Chapter 5- Park Run-ins**

Jason healed relatively quickly, his bruises and bumps lingering on his skin, but not for too long. They knew now that whoever their tormenter was, he wouldn't stop at scares. He was turning more violent. And he was done just attacking Sam, but now he was targeting Jason as well. It was becoming more personal, more painful, and more deadly. Yet try as he might, Jason was no closer to discovering the identity of the guy then he was before he had gotten beaten up on the docks. Sonny had of course chastised Jason for going off to a meeting like that, followed by a stern scolding from Sam. Jason knew that what he did was stupid, but he was just so tired of Sam living her life in constant fear.

"And what are you looking at?" she asked opening one eye to look at Jason one morning as he stared at her.

"You. And our baby. I can't believe how gorgeous you look with Jack inside of you" said Jason breathlessly.

"And I can't believe how gorgeous you look without two big shiners" she said, gently running her fingers over the still slightly tender flesh around his eyes.

"I'm healing Sam. And pretty quickly too" he assured her.

"Jason, you have no idea how scared I was that night. I understand your desire to protect me and Jack, really, I do. But next time, try not sacrificing yourself. Just give it a go" she told him.

"I promise to keep that in mind for next time" he assured her before kissing her.

"I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you" she confessed tearfully.

"Nothing is ever going to happen to me, don't worry. I promise you that I will keep myself safe too. Ok?" he asked her as he lovingly wiped away her tears.

"Ok" she answered as she allowed him to finish wiping away her tears. "So, other than laying in bed all day, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Hmm, I like that bed idea" he said as he started to kiss her.

"I did say _other_ than bed. Use those ears you have Mr. Morgan" she said as she started to lightly suck on one.

Jason moaned in pleasure and tried to pull her back when she attempted to pull away.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked her throatily.

"I'm being a big tease" she whispered into his ear before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, leaving her husband to control his very noticeable arousal.

* * *

"So, you gonna cook me breakfast?" she asked as she came downstairs to find Jason sitting at the table, reading the paper. 

"Nope" he said.

"Nope?" she questioned, surprised at his answer.

"I have big plans for you and the baby today" said Jason. "And don't worry, the plans start with breakfast at Kelly's"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that" she said as she kissed him.

He pulled her as close to him as possible and held her tightly as he kissed her. Once his kiss attack on her was finished, he moved down to her stomach and kissed the baby, making Sam giggle.

"You are such a sap" she teased.

"Shh, just don't let my secret get out" he said as he grabbed their coats and locked the penthouse door behind them.

* * *

Breakfast at Kelly's had been uneventful, unless you included Sam running her bare foot up Jason's leg after she kicked off her flip-flop. Man, she was driving him crazy with desire. If she only knew what she was doing to him. After breakfast, Jason took her to the park, where he preceded to pamper her. They discussed possible middle names for Jack as he massaged her shoulders, back, and even feet. 

"I love when you take care of me like this" moaned Sam.

"Isn't this a disgusting sight" sneered a voice.

Sam and Jason both looked up and they were surprised to see Carly standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here Carly?" asked Jason angrily. "I thought you were off seeing the world with your new husband Lorenzo. The kids you left behind are fine by the way" he said as he stood up, his body in front of Sam's to shield her and the baby.

"Lorenzo is so yesterday Jason. He was fun for a while, but now that's it. I just got back from London, our last stop. But I see a lot has changed around here. Sonny married that tramp who ruined my life, and he's now raising my children with Charlotte. And you? You still have your whore. I mean, I would have thought that she just got fat, but I guess she's pregnant. Explains why you're still with her" snapped Carly.

The vein in Jason's neck pulsed with anger, and Sam could see him beginning to lose it.

"Carly, you abandoned your children. They're happy with Reese and Sonny now. Reese actually puts them first, unlike you. And as for Sam, she's my wife, and I love her. This baby was completely planned, and is being eagerly awaited. So take your insults and leave. Besides, I told you long ago that you and I were through"

"Jason, come on. You didn't mean that. You promised to always protect me"

"Consider that promise broken. You hurt enough people in my life" said Jason.

"Fine Jason, I'll leave you alone. But I know it wont take long for you to come back and beg me for forgiveness" she said as she walked away.

"Finally, she's gone" said Jason as he turned to look at Sam.

He was immediately on the ground when he saw her sitting there, looking up at him, with tears in her eyes. Taking her in his arms, he gently soothed her.

"Why can't she just go back to Europe? I don't want her here. I don't want her messing with everything"

"She won't, I promise you. I am not going to let anyone hurt our family, remember that. And I'm not going to let Carly come between us. So, let's just enjoy our day and…"

"I'm sorry Jason, I can't" she cut him off. "Can we just go home, please?" she asked.  
"You know that I would never deny you a thing" said Jason with a sigh as he helped her up and gathered their things.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our day"

"You did not ruin our day!" he exclaimed. "And don't you dare apologize. We can just have this picnic lunch in our living room" he told her. "It'll still be romantic, and there are less bugs for you to freak out about" he teased.

"I don't freak" she said.

"Sure, whatever you say" he said with a laugh as the two headed home, his arms around his wife the whole time.

* * *

"Ah, Jason, did you leave the door open?" asked Sam nervously as she stepped off of the elevator. 

Jason gently pushed her back behind him.

"Stay here" he told her.

"Be careful" she warned as he walked into the penthouse, his gun drawn.

Looking around, he saw the place in shambles. Everything was ripped apart. Their couches were cut open, as were their pillows. Jason ignored the mess and continued through the rest of the house, checking upstairs and down. Finally, when he knew the coast was clear, he went out and got Sam.

"Is it ok?" she asked.

"Someone trashed the place. But whoever they are, they left long ago" said Jason as he took her by the hand and led her in.

Sam gasped as she saw the state of her house. Everything was in disarray.

"I'll…ah…call a cleaning crew" he told her, but she didn't even respond as she continued to walk through the house silently.

Finally her silence was broken as she ran out of the kitchen crying, holding something in her hand.  
"Sam, what is it?" he asked her nervously.

"Look!" she said, thrusting it into his hand.

He looked in horror at what was in his hand. It was their sonogram picture of Jack, crumbled and torn, with a big red "X" over the baby.

"Sam" he said softly as he pulled her into his arms and just let her cry.

"Who's doing this to us?" she asked him tearfully as they pulled away. "Oh my god, you don't think…"

"Think what?" he asked

"Carly" said Sam simply.

"I don't think so. How could she have been at the park with us, and trash the apartment"

"She could have paid someone to do this" said Sam pointedly.

Jason sighed and rubbed his hand with his face.

"I'm sending Max in to watch over you. I'll be back later. Don't wait up, ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fine. Be careful" she told him as she kissed him goodbye.

* * *

"I told you not to wait up" he said as he kissed her awake as she lied on the couch. 

"I didn't. I was asleep just now, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but by no choice of your own"

"What time is it anyway?" she asked him.

"A little after 2"

"In the morning?" she asked in shock as she yawned.

"Yeah" he said, with a yawn of his own.

"Yawns are contagious" she said with a smile

He smiled back at her and kissed her before kissing her pregnant belly.

"So, what did you find out?" she asked.

"It definitely wasn't Carly" he said with a sigh. "I looked over everything from her phone records to her email accounts and everything in between. Besides, Carly really isn't smart enough to poison you, nor does she have the right contacts to get guys like the ones who beat me up on the docks"

"I wanted it to be Carly. I wanted it to be her so badly" said Sam with a sad sigh. "If it was her, we would know it, and this would all be over"

"I know" he told her just as sadly as he kissed her again. "It'll be alright. I promise"


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6- Revelations**

Since the apartment had been trashed, Sam and Jason were on high alert. Each step made them more fearful, more paranoid, and more disturbed. Which was why Sam was so worried when the clock turned 10 pm and Jason still wasn't home. She hadn't even received a phone call. Nervous, she had called Sonny and Reese who had insisted that she come over. But Sam was worried that Jason may try and call the penthouse, or he might come home, so the two were now sitting on Sam and Jason's couch, trying to calm the pacing pregnant woman.

"Sam, I'm sure he's fine. He's Jason, he knows how to handle himself" soothed Reese.

"Yeah, like he knew how to handle himself on the docks that night? He could be lying in the dirt, beaten again" she said before she started crying again.

"Sam, I'm sure he's not" said Sonny as he went over to her and embraced her. "The men are looking all over for him. If that's the case, which I'm sure its not, than they'll find him and we'll fix him up again"

"His ribs are still sore!" said Sam. "We still need to change the bandages! What if he has another broken one, and it punctured his lung or something!"

"Sam, stop thinking of the worst what if's possible. Stay positive" instructed Reese.

"Ah, Sonny" said Max as he poked his head in.

"I'll come out into the hall" said Sonny as he started up.

"No, if it's about arson, I want to know. Please" she begged.

Max looked at Sonny for approval, and once the man nodded yes, he pulled something from his pocket.

"We found this, taped to one of the warehouse doors. It's addressed to Mrs. Morgan" said Max as he handed her the envelope.

Sam hesitantly opened it, read what written on the message, burst into silent tears, and passed the letter to Sonny. Sonny read it, and angry image crossing his face.

"What happened?" asked Reese.

"The bastard took Jason" said Sonny quietly as Reese wrapped her arms around a sobbing Sam.

* * *

Jason woke up in the dark room with a splitting headache. Rubbing his head, he felt a big bump coming. Looking around, it all came back to him. Someone had hit him on the head, and now they were keeping him captive. Finding the door in the little moonlight that the barred window allowed to enter, he pushed on it hard, but it didn't open. Peering through the window, he was still unable to make out much of anything. He rammed his shoulder into the door once more, wincing as his ribs protested. But he didn't care about the pain right now. He needed to get to Sam and Jack. He just hoped they were ok. He knew that they were probably with Sonny right now, but it didn't totally ease Jason's fears. Sam was probably worried sick, and that wasn't good for the baby. Suddenly, the door opened and Jason jumped and grabbed the person, holding them in a tight chokehold. Looking down, he gasped at who he saw.

* * *

"We will find him Sam" assured Reese. "Sonny and his men are the best at this, and don't forget, I used to be a pretty good FBI agent, specializing in kidnappings. If anyone can find Jason, we can" 

"What if no one can?" asked a tearful Sam.

"We will find him. I promise you sweetie" said Sonny sincerely. "But for now, you need to remain stress free. For Jack's sake"

"Right, for Jack's sake" repeated Sam in a dead tone.

"I'm going to make you some tea to calm your nerves. Try and relax, ok?"

"Yeah, I can try" she said as Sonny walked into the kitchen.

"It'll be ok. Focus on the baby" said Reese, smoothing back her hair like a big sister would do to her little one.

"Oh god, speaking of babies… you can't put yourself on the line and look for Jason! You have your own baby to think about now!"

"Sam, don't worry. I wont let any harm come to this baby, Jack, Sonny, or Jason. Everyone is going to come home safe and sound once this nightmare is over"

"Did you even tell Sonny yet?" asked Sam.

"Not yet, but I will"

"Reese tell him. Trust me. You never know when he could end up kidnapped" she said thickly before she started crying again.

* * *

"Carly!" exclaimed Jason. 

"Let me go Jason" she croaked out.

"Never. I'm going to choke the life out of you Carly" growled Jason. "You were the one? You were the one torturing me and Sam? You had that message written on the mirror, and you had her food poisoned and the apartment wrecked. You even had me beaten up"

"No, wait, please let me explain" she croaked out again.

"Not a chance in hell" sneered Jason angrily as he tightened his grip on her.

"I did it because I love you" she said slowly while gasping for air.

Jason tightened his grip.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now" he demanded.

"I can give you one" said a voice from behind him.

* * *

"Here's your tea" said Sonny as he walked back into the living room. "Drink up, and then try and get some sleep. Jack has been through a stressful day, and so has his mommy" 

"And his daddy" mumbled Sam as she took a sip of the tea. "I need the truth; do you think he's ok?"

"I honestly do" said Sonny. "He's probably most worried about you and the baby now. He really is good at getting himself out of tricky situations"

"I hope your right. Because I cant imagine my life without him" said Sam.

"And you wont have to" said Reese. "We'll find him, I promise"

* * *

Jason turned around and was shocked at who he saw, the person pointing a gun at him. 

"COURTNEY!" he asked in such shock that he accidentally dropped Carly.

Scrambling away from him, Carly ran over to Courtney who still had the gun on Jason.

"Hello Jason" said Courtney.

"You had a hand in this?" he asked.

"Oh, I was the one who came up with half the things. Carly's idea was to trash the penthouse, but the rest was all me"

"I should have figured" he mumbled. "You even had me beaten up?" he asked.

"It was a terrible sacrifice, but a necessary one indeed. Don't worry, I'll tend to your wounds later" she said seductively, and Jason had to suppress a shiver, and not a good kind of shiver.

"Why? Why would you do this? I thought you were happy and in love with Jax?"

"Jax? No way. I gave myself to that man, 100, and do you know what he does to me? He just happens to track down Brenda and run away with her. That bitch"

"Yeah" agreed Carly.

"Brenda's not a bitch" said Jason, immediately coming to her defense. "She may be annoying at times, but she's a good person. She wouldn't have done this in a million years"

"Maybe so, but we are, so deal with it Jason" said Carly.

"So, how was this alliance formed?" asked Jason, still eying the gun, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Well, Carly found me in London, her last stop with Lorenzo. She told me what you did to her, and I thought back to that night on the docks. If you hadn't pushed me away when I was kissing you, none of this would have ever happened. You brought this upon yourself Jason by sleeping with that slut, marrying her, and then knocking up the tramp" scoffed Courtney.

That was the sudden burst of anger Jason needed. Throwing himself at Courtney, he lunged for the gun, trying to grab it from her hands. He got her down to the ground and pointed the gun at her head.

"Sam is not a tramp or a slut! You are!" he yelled. "And you are going to die for what you did to her and my son!"

"I would think twice about that Jason" said Carly, and Jason felt her press another gun into his back.

* * *

Sonny held out his arms to Reese who gladly entered them. 

"Look at her sleeping. If only her rest was peaceful" whispered Reese as they watched Sam toss and turn in her and Jason's bed as she tried to sleep.

"I know. I'm so worried about her. And Jason" he whispered back as he led Reese out of the room, but left the door open so that he could hear Sam if she woke up.

"I don't ever want to think about you being kidnapped" said Reese as she buried her head in Sonny's chest.  
"I won't let it happen. I would never do that to you" said Sonny.  
"And you think that Jason wanted it to happen to him?" asked Reese sarcastically.

"No, but I can guarantee that he is fighting his way back to his family. And that's just what I'd do. You mean too much to me to lose. You and my kids. Our kids"

"Sonny" said Reese softly, taken aback.

"Carly is not fit to be a mother. She abandoned her children to speed across the world with my sworn enemy. She never cared about them, she cared about using them. You however, have always been there for them. You love those kids, and they love you. Morgan thinks of you as more of a mother than Carly. And alright, Kristina has a loving mother, but she doesn't mind having a loving stepmother as well. You're a fantastic mother"

"Well, I'm glad that you think that" said Reese as she blushed. "Because…"

But Reese never got to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by Sam suddenly crying out for Jason from the next room. The two ran in, dead set on comforting her, and everything else was momentarily forgotten.

* * *

"Get the gun off Courtney Jason, or I will shoot you" 

"You wouldn't dare" he challenged.

"You really think so? I've shot people before. Besides, this would be an amazing way to destroy Sam. Send you back to her in a body bag"

Knowing what it would do to Sam if he died, he reluctantly let go of the gun and stood up, away from Courtney, who snatched the gun off the floor.

"You will cooperate, I can assure you of that Jason" said Carly.

"And if you don't, we may have to hurt Sam, or that disgusting little child that she's carrying. Are you sure that it's even yours?" asked Courtney.

Knowing that they were just trying to get a rise out of him, Jason blocked them out.

Seeing that they weren't going to get a reaction out of him, Carly called out for a man who came and roughly seized Jason.

"Remember this guy?" asked Carly. "He's the one we hired to beat you on the docks, and the one Courtney hired to trash the apartment. Couldn't let you trace that to me, could I?" she asked. "Anyway, he won't hesitate to bruise those ribs a little more Jason. So you had best do as we say"

"Take him back to his cell" said Courtney, blowing a disgusted Jason a kiss as he was led away.

* * *

A/N: I really don't hate Courtney or Carly, but they needed to be evil in this story. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam had finally fallen asleep and slept for a good few hours after her initial nightmares. So, Sonny and Reese had left. Sam was now alone with only George, the guard. She woke up after those few hours passed. Looking down, she saw that she was still in her clothes and even her shoes, but she didn't care. She didn't have the energy to change. Walking down the kitchen, she reached for a glass in the cabinet, intent on getting some water.

"You shouldn't reach for things like that. It's not good for the baby" said a voice behind her.

Sam screamed and dropped the glass, listening as it shattered on the floor. Spinning around, Sam came face to face with…George.

"Oh George, thank god it's only you. You scared the shit out of me" she said with a laugh.

"That was the point" he said as he reached into his pocket.

Before Sam could react, something went over her mouth and nose, and she collapsed from the chloroform into George's arms.

* * *

Jason was pacing his cell, back and forth, back and forth. He couldn't stop wondering about Sam and the baby. Looking at his watch, Jason saw that it was more than 12 hours since he had been kidnapped.

Banging on the door, he started yelling for the guard. The brutish guard opened the door and stared at him.

"What, you're not going to even bring me anything to eat?" he asked snidely.

"Oh, we'll bring you something better" said Courtney as she walked into the room, George behind her.

George dumped Sam's unconscious body on the cot and Jason ran over to her in fear, taking her small hand in his and feeling for a pulse.

"Sam, please wake up. Please" he begged as he gently kissed her hand.

"She'll be fine. It's just a little bit of chloroform" said Courtney, her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you did this" said Jason rising from next to Sam and facing Courtney in anger. "And you George, you were supposed to be loyal" growled Jason

"Hey, I go where the money is" said George coolly.

Jason lunged at him but he was held back by the other man, Pete.

"I'll be back in a few minutes baby. I know you'll miss me when I'm gone" Courtney whispered in what she thought was a seductive voice before walking away with the guards, leaving Jason alone with Sam and the baby.

Jason rushed back to Sam's side and willed her awake. He talked to her and the baby, promising them that he would get them out of there. He was relieved to see her finally stir.

"Jason?" she whispered.

"Shh, its ok, I'm here" he said as he held her tight.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I dunno. Somewhere. But the point is, you were right. It was Carly. She and Courtney took us"

"Oh my god" mumbled Sam as she still tried to pull herself to full awareness.

"It's ok. I'm going to get us out of here. All three of us" he promised her again as he gently kissed her.

"Jason, I'm due to have this baby sooner than later. If we don't get out of here soon, Jack can be born in a tiny cell" she said fearfully.

"Don't worry. It's not good for the baby. I will handle it" said Jason.

"Oh, don't worry, there's absolutely nothing to handle" said Courtney from the doorway as she walked into their cell, Pete, George, and a few other men in toe.

Pete and George grabbed Jason and held him back from Sam as Courtney strode over to her.

"If you think you can steal my man, you are sadly mistaken" she sneered before hitting Sam across the face.

"SAM!" cried Jason as he tried to struggle away from Pete and George, but their hold on him was too tight. "Don't you dare touch her Courtney."

"Or what Jason?" asked Carly as she walked in as well. "Face it Jason, you made a mistake for ever sleeping with this tramp in the first place"

"Leave us alone!" cried Sam, causing Carly to hit her this time.

"Carly, please, stop" begged Jason. "Think of your children" he urged.

"They hardly even know me anymore. Now that they have Reese around. See, everything started to go wrong when you and Courtney broke up. So, I'm going to fix things. I am not going to let this slut, who got knocked up by _my_ husband, to destroy any more lives anymore" said Carly.

Courtney nodded at the other guards and they came over to Sam. They picked her up easily despite her fighting back and carried her out of the room, while all the while she was screaming for Jason, and he for her. Once Sam was gone, Jason was released from the guard's hold and the door was locked again.

"DAMN IT!" he cried, pounding on the door. He needed to get to Sam. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like knocking on the other side of the wall to his left.

"Jason?" called the muffled voice.  
"SAM!" he cried, relieved to hear her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. They just took me to another cell. I guess the last thing Carly and Courtney want is to keep us together"

"I am so sorry that this is happening baby" apologized Jason, his eyes welling up.

"This isn't your fault. It's there's" she said from her side of the wall.

"Try and relax, ok?" he asked. "I'm right here" he said, leaning against the wall, wishing he could hold her in his arms.

"I know" she said, and to his relief, she sounded calm.

Jason started to work at the lock on the door, using a piece of his watch to pick it. He had almost gotten it done when he heard Sam scream. But the scream began to get farther away, and Jason knew that they had removed her from her cell. Where she was going was anyone's guess. Working faster, he managed to pick the lock. Flinging open the door, he ran in the direction of the screams, his heart catching in his throat at the sight that he saw. Sam was lying on the floor with a bloody lip and a bruise on her face. Courtney and Carly seemed to be getting their anger out on her.

"Look you little slut" sneered Courtney as she reared back to kick her…right in the abdomen.

Jason shot over there as fast as possible, taking Courtney's kick himself. He hissed in pain as her sharp heal made contact, but he was glad that his wife and child weren't the one who had to take that.

"How the hell did you escape!" cried Carly.

"Are you ok?" asked Jason to a crying Sam as he gently smoothed back some of her hair, but still remained positioned in-between her and their captors in order to protect her.

"I'm fine" she told him as she sat up and leaned against his back.

"Restrain him" snapped Courtney at the guards.

"Wait Courtney! How can you do this? And you Carly? You both lost babies. You both had children growing inside of you that you never got to see. Why would you want to do that to Sam? Why would you want to wish that pain on her?"

"Because she deserves it" snapped Carly.

"No she doesn't! And neither do I! Carly, even if you don't like Sam, I know you like me. Why would you want to see me in that kind of pain?"

"Courtney and I could take care of your pain. We're the women in your life Jason, not Sam"

"No Carly, you are the woman who used me. And Courtney, you're the one who left me. You claimed you couldn't handle my job. The terrible things I did. But I never kidnapped a pregnant woman. That's what you're doing. And you both were in this position as well! Kidnapped and pregnant. You know what it's like, and I would have thought that it was a kind of pain you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy" said Jason as he continued to protect Sam with his body in case Courtney or Carly decided to lash out.

"Sam isn't just our worst enemy" said Courtney stubbornly.  
"Yeah, she's worse than our worst enemy"

"Carly, it took two people to have a relationship, Sam and Sonny. And Courtney, Sam didn't seduce me and trick me into bed. She fell in love with me, and I fell in love with her"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" yelled Courtney in anger. "SHUT UP JASON! DON'T SAY YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOVE ME!"

"No Courtney, I love Sam!" he cried

Courtney lunged at them, but Jason held her back from getting at Sam.

Meanwhile, the guards rushed at them and pulled Sam away as they pulled Jason off of Courtney as well.

"Please, let us go" begged Sam. "If you both really loved Jason as much as you say you do, then you would want him to be happy. You wouldn't want him to hurt. And hurting me or his baby is going to hurt him"

"Jason's strong, he'll recover" sneered Courtney.

"Do you really think that killing my wife and baby's going to win me over?" he asked incredulously.

"Jason, I'm doing this for us. With Sam out of the way, you can accept your true feelings. You can realize just how much you love me" said Courtney with a sickeningly sweet smile at Jason.

"You're delusional" sneered Sam.  
"And you're a whore" said Carly. "You just jump from bed to bed. You're just some girl Jason's using for sex until he can get Courtney back"

"Carly, she's right! You are crazy! I love Sam. She's my wife. We're having a baby together. And kidnapping us and holding us hostage is not going to change our minds"

"Fine, maybe that wont. But this will" said Carly quickly as she pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Sam's stomach.

"NO!" Jason cried out as he tried to once again struggle out of the guard's tight grasp. "What do you two want? Please, I'll do anything" he said, stealing a glance at his trembling wife.

"Anything?" asked Courtney slowly, a morbid smile creeping across her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Anything?" asked Courtney slowly, a morbid smile creeping across her face.

"Anything" repeated Jason, trying to hide his fears.

"Bring Spam back to her cell and chain her up in there. We don't need her escaping. Jasie and I are gonna talk" said Courtney as she took a step towards Jason.

"No! Jason, don't do this" begged Sam.

"I'm sorry baby" he said as he turned to her as much as he could in the guard's tight grasp. "Just remember that I love you. Only you. You're my soul mate. You and Jack need to be safe though"

"No, Jason, please no" she begged.

"Sam, just cooperate. Please, tell me you love me, and then cooperate" begged Jason, tears running down his face.

"I love you baby. I love you so much" she sobbed as she was dragged away.

The guards finally released Jason.  
"Try anything and Sam and that devil child she's carrying are as good as dead" said Carly pointedly.

"What do you two want from me?" he asked angrily.

Courtney took a step closer to Jason and ran her finger down his chest. Jason closed his eyes and tried not to shudder from her touch. He remembered Sam telling him that when she was with Charlie, she had tried to imagine that it was him touching her. So Jason tried it, pretending that Courtney's finger was Sam's. But it was no use. He still saw the slutty blonde, not his beautiful wife.

"You know what I want from you Jason. Me and you. Together"

"That's not going to happen Courtney" said Jason roughly.

"Fine, then the kid and the hooker are dead" she said, frowning as she backed away from him.

"Wait! Courtney, come on, you're not a killer" begged Jason.  
"Oh shut up Jason. Just because we're taking matters into our own hands…" said Carly as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sleep with me Jason. One night of hot sex, and then I'll let Sam go. Think about it Jason" said Courtney angrily.

Jason closed his eyes and thought of Sam. Her safety was the most important thing. If he slept with Courtney, Sam would be set free. He could get away from Courtney and Carly then, and then he could explain it all to Sam. Surely she would understand. But he knew that it was going to make it any easier. He didn't want to have sex with Courtney. He didn't want to touch her in ways he reserved especially for Sam. He didn't want to hold her in his arms like he held Sam. But he had to. For the sake of his wife and child.

"Fine, I'll do it" he said defeatedly.

"You can sound a little more excited" said Carly with a frown.  
"Yeah, you better at least pretend" said Courtney as she crossed her arms. "But one look at me and you won't have to. You'll know what it's like the sleep with a real woman again" Courtney whispered in her ear.

"The only real woman I know is my wife" whispered back Jason.

Courtney reared back and slapped him, but Jason didn't even flinch. Nothing Courtney could do to him was worse than forcing him to have sex with her.

"Carly, is the room prepared?" she asked, turning to face her equally psychotic friend.

"All set" said Carly with a smile.  
"You two were planning on this?" asked Jason disgustedly.

"You betcha" said Courtney with a smile as she took him by the hand and dragged him along.

* * *

"Knock knock Spammy, I've got a surprise for you" said Carly as she literally skipped into Sam's cell. "Aww, was Spammy crying?" asked Carly in a mock cutesy voice.

Sam in fact had been crying. She had no idea what Carly and Courtney were planning for Jason, but she knew that it was bad. She had been chained to the wall and her pregnant swell wasn't making anything easier. But she was determined to protect her child, her husband, and if she was lucky, herself.

"Bring 'er in!" called Carly and the guards rolled a TV into the room.

"What Carly? Were you planning on watching Oprah with me?" asked Sam with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh no, we have something much better than Oprah on the menu tonight" said Carly with a sick smile as she turned on the TV and walked out of the room.

Sam looked at the TV and saw a room. The camera was focused on a bed with rose petals strewn across. Confused, she continued to watch. Seconds later, a blonde appeared on the screen, trailing Jason with her.

"Oh god no" whispered Sam, her unbound hand on her stomach and her baby as the fear flooded her. "Jason, don't do it. Please don't do it" she begged.

Courtney started kissing Jason, and Sam could see a sour look on his face and she saw him fighting the urge to pull away. She thanked god that at least there wasn't any sound on the TV, and she couldn't hear the terrible things that Courtney was saying.

"Kiss me like you mean it Jason" commanded Courtney as she pulled away from him, angry that he was just standing there as she tried to kiss him.

"I don't mean it Courtney!" he yelled.  
"Well you better for the sake of your little wifey" she growled at him, trying to keep her movements seductive because she knew Sam was watching.

Jason winced and then kissed Courtney, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging while biting her lips as well. But his moves at hurting her only proved to turn her on more.  
"Mmm, now that's the Jason I know" she moaned.

She pushed him down on to the bed so that he was lying with his back down and she was straddling him. She unbuttoned her shirt before commanding him to pull it off with his teeth. He flinched again before pulling the shirt off of her, trying to keep his tongue from licking any skin. Once the shirt was off, she pressed his head into her breasts and told him to kiss them. He gave quick pecks to her cleavage, but she wanted more. He began to kiss her a little more, and after Courtney spurted out another threat about Sam, he started to passionately kiss them, trying to hide his disgust as she leaned back and moaned in pleasure.

Sam couldn't stop shaking and she couldn't stop the tears in her eyes as she watched her husband kiss Courtney's breasts like that. She wanted to look away, but it was like a car accident- she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. The more gruesome it got, the more she was unable to do anything but watch.

Courtney finally tugged him up and told him to take off his shirt. He did as she said again and she tossed his t-shirt aside. She braced herself on his bare chest and began to suck on his flesh. He moaned in pain as she pressed on his sore ribs, but just like his attempts at hurting her, she mistook if for passion. Pressing harder and kissing harder, she continued to mark his chest up. He resisted the desire to push her off of him yet again, and continued to hold back his cries of pain. Her mouth gently trailed down to his bellybutton and she slipped her tongue into it. With her face out of sight, he was able to put a frown on and let his face screw up in all the anguish he was in.

As Sam watched Jason's face contort in pain and discomfort, she realized that he didn't want this anymore than she did. She saw Courtney push down on his sore ribs, and it only angered the petite woman more. How dumb could the blonde get? Sam was still shaking, and she was still upset, but she knew that she had to hold on. But she also knew that she couldn't bear it if she had to watch her husband make love to another woman.

Courtney's hands ripped at his belt buckle, opening it, and then removing that offending piece of leather and throwing it away from her. She slowly slipped one of her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, teasing him. But Jason was no closer to being turned on, although Courtney was. Moving her fingers out of his jeans, she got off of him and trailed down his legs. Removing his shoes, she tossed them away as well. She reached up and unbuttoned his jeans, and Jason fought to keep his hands in control and not push her away. Lowering her mouth to his crotch, she took the zipper of his jeans in her mouth, looking up at him as she did. He squeezed his eyes shut, disgusted at her being so near to his private area where only Sam was allowed to go. She tried using her mouth to undo the zipper, but when she was unsuccessful; she frowned and quickly undid it with her fingers as Jason suppressed a laugh. His wife never had a problem when it came to taking off his pants.

In her cell, Sam laughed as well to see Courtney's inability. Her laugh quickly turned to a frown though as she saw Courtney rip his jeans from his legs and throw them aside. She was at least relieved to see that Jason's boxers lacked a big bulge, and he remained unturned on. Courtney ripped her own pants off and tossed them aside so that she was sitting on top of him in just her black lacey panties and bra. She trailed her fingers up Sam's husband's legs, sliding them up the legholes of his boxers a little to tease him. But again, her teasing did nothing.

Jason was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Courtney came more turned on. Seeing that he was still lacking an erection, she stroked him through his boxers, and Jason couldn't help but squirm. For the third time, Courtney mistook this to be pleasure and passion, and she continued to stroke him. He closed his eyes and prayed for an erection, hoping to just get this over with. He imagined Sam in his head, and he immediately became a little hotter. He imagined her beautiful body, her soft skin, her dark eyes, her… He was interrupted by a hard slap across the face. Courtney pressed her mouth to his ear and whispered.

"Open your eyes asshole. Don't think of her, think of _me_" she said sharply as she went back to stroking him, still attempting to get something out of him. When she saw that what she was doing was rather unsuccessful, she pealed off her bra, exposing her breasts to him.

"Suck on them Jason. I want to feel your tongue on me"

Jason's eyes widened, unable to even think about that, let alone do it.

"Look, Courtney, cant we just get this over with?" he asked, immediately regretting it.

She slapped him again and leaned her elbow into his ribs, on purpose or not, he wasn't sure.

"This is a beautiful thing Jason. I want you to want me. We are not going to 'just get this over with'" she said coldly.

Done with trying to get him turned on _that_ way, she ripped his boxers off of him, revealing his full naked form.

"I am so hot for you" she moaned as she started kissing him all over again and nipping at his skin. "Touch me Jason" she commanded.

He did what she said, still thinking of Sam despite Courtney's orders. He ran his hands up and down her body, feeling her and kissing her too. He hated it, but he needed to do it. He had no idea that Sam was watching. He had no idea that he was breaking her heart far worse than it had ever been broken. He continued to kiss her, trying to block the images of Sam from his mind now. He felt too guilty. He couldn't think of Sam when he was essentially being forced to have sex with a she-devil. But he couldn't block the images of Sam anymore.

Sam was still sobbing in the other room when Carly walked in.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked snidely.

"You torturous bitch! You deserve to rot in hell!" she sobbed, prompting Carly to hit her across the face.

"I lost everything to you. My husband, my best friend, my happy life. I let you take far too much from me. But no more! You, Samantha McCall, are going to pay for everything that you did to me. All the pain that you've caused me"

"It's Morgan" she said through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" asked Carly.  
"I said it's Morgan" she said louder this time. "Samantha MORGAN!" she yelled.

"YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE JASON!" Carly screamed, pulling out the gun and pointing it at Sam, her anger no longer being able to be suppressed.

Meanwhile, Jason couldn't block the images of Sam out of his mind. He kept seeing her and her beauty. Her carrying their beautiful son. Jason grabbed Courtney's arms and finally opened his eyes, breathing heavy as she continued to massage his penis. He looked at her straight in the eye as she reached up and kissed him, one hand still on his crotch. Taking a deep breath, Jason prepared himself for what he had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Taking a deep breath, Jason prepared himself for what he had to do. Reaching up, Jason pushed back some of Courtney's hair off of her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt him give in, but she suddenly jerked and opened her eyes as she felt his hands wrap tightly around her neck. Next thing she knew, He had her in a chokehold while covering her mouth.

"I can't do this Courtney!" he cried, and she felt him shaking. "I love Sam, and I can't do this to her. I was willing to let you do anything you wanted to me if it meant that she wasn't harmed. But this harms her. So I'm telling you this now- scream, and I'll snap your neck"

Carly kept the gun trained on Sam and the baby in her stomach.

"You took everything from me!" she said again and again.

"No, Carly, I didn't. you can still rebuild your life; just let me go" said Sam, gently tugging on he chain that bound her to the wall.  
"No, I can't rebuild. And I won't go to prison. I won't. I just want you gone. I want you wiped off of the face of this planet" said Carly angrily.

Neither noticed what was happening on the TV. Carly let out an angry scream and fired a shot, hitting the TV and causing it to spark and shatter.

"Damn, I shouldn't have done that" she said as she appeared to get back her cool. "I should have left it so that the last sight you ever saw was your husband making love to his soul mate"

Jason tightened his grip on Courtney's elbow as he reached down and grabbed his belt from the floor. Dragging her over to the bed, he hooked her by the wrists to one of the slats in the headboard.

"So, we're getting kinky?" she asked with a seductive smile.  
"Shut up" he growled. "You know, I have to keep reminding myself that I don't hit girls" he said as he reached down and picked up her shirt.

Shoving it into her mouth and tying it behind her head, he made an effective gag. Tightening the belt around her wrists, he made sure that she had no way of escaping before grabbing the blanket from the bed and throwing it over her body which was clad only in her panties.

"At least I have some decency" he mumbled before pulling on his clothes and running out the door, ignoring her muffled screams.

Jason was able to avoid the few guards and still make it to Sam's cell. He had been just about to enter when he was suddenly grabbed back.

"SO, we meet again" said Pete with a smile as he began to beat up Jason.

Jason tried to punch him back, but once again, George was able to hold him back, giving Pete all the clear shots he needed. Jason knew that they were going to beat him unconscious unless he did something.

Sam took a deep breath as she watched Carly laugh at what she had just said. Carly closed her eyes as she laughed, and Sam took the opportunity. Reaching as far as the chain binding her to the wall could, she jumped on Carly. Carly let out a scream as she realized what was going on, but Sam grabbed for the gun, ignoring the screech.  
Carly held her grip on the gun steadfast, punching the brunette in the face. Sam's eyes flooded with tears as she felt her nose begin to bleed. Carly made a move to punch Sam's stomach, but Sam backed away, protecting her baby. Reaching out her leg, she kicked Carly; her spiky heal of her boot making contact with Carly's kneecap. Carly hissed in pain as she looked around and saw the gun on the floor at the same time that Sam did. Both women lunged for it, grabbing at the metal object that could either save or end a life there. Carly managed to get a tight grasp on it and she aimed it at Sam.  
"And now, say goodbye to your baby" she said as she aimed it at Sam's abdomen again.

"NO!" cried Sam.

Jason heard the struggle in the next room, even as he was being beat to a pulp. He had heard Sam cry out a few times, but all the sudden, he heard her really scream. He felt sudden anger and protectiveness invade him. In one swift motion, he elbowed George in the stomach, and the man let go in pain and surprise. He jumped Pete, punching the man in the face and slamming his head into the wall behind him, watching as the man fell unconscious. George recovered and tried to come after him, but Jason slammed his head into the wall as well. Once he was down, Jason checked them both for guns, but he was unable to find any. He needed to save Sam with his bare hands.

Jason ran into Sam's cell and found her backed into a corner, chained to the wall, with Carly holding a gun to her. Seeing that he couldn't make it to Carly in time, he jumped in front of Sam just as Carly pulled the trigger. He felt a sharp piercing in his shoulder as Sam screamed.

"JASON!" she cried, amazed that he was even there, but her amazement turned to horror as she heard him moan and saw him grab his shoulder. "NO, JASON!" she cried.

"Jason? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Carly as Jason collapsed into Sam's arms.  
"Oh my god, Jase" she cried as he remained conscious, but was breathing heavily.  
"Well, isn't this a touching reunion" said Carly as Jason still managed to hold himself so that he was shielding Sam with his body. "See, Jason just came from sexing up Courtney" said Carly with a sinister laugh.  
"No, I didn't have sex with her" moaned Jason through labored breaths.

"Jason, I know. It's ok" she said as her tears came more plentiful as she admitted defeat. "I saw on that TV over there. Before Carly shot it as a warning, it broadcasted you and Courtney" Sam explained.

"Sam, I couldn't do it. I couldn't sleep with her because I love you too much. I couldn't bear the thought of touching another woman. So now, Courtney's tied up. Trust me, she's not getting out of there" said Jason, still breathing deeply.

"It's ok. Try not to talk. God Jason, I love you" said Sam as she kissed his lips while simultaneously applying pressure to his shoulder.

"Well, isn't this touching? Now step aside Jason. Or I'll kill you, and then I'll kill her and that child she's carrying" said Carly coldly.

"Carly, don't do this. You're not a murder" said Jason as he tried to convince her to put down the gun.

"You have no idea who I really am Jason!" she cried.

"You're right. But I do know that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed me. You love me Carly, I know it. It's why it's so hard for you to share me with anyone. You expect me to clean up after you and take care of you, and that's my fault. I was the one who started this, back when I pretended to be Michael's father. And then when I picked you and Michael over Robin. But not anymore. I'm choosing Sam. I love her. And you're just angry that I booted you out of my life for trying to ruin everything"

"I didn't try to ruin everything!" she sobbed. "I tried to fix everything. I tried to make it all better! I tried to put back all the pieces of our old lives. Remember laughing, and joking, and smiling? Remember when we picked out tuxes for your wedding. I don't remember ever laughing so hard Jase. But then you ruined all that!" she said while sobbing still.

Jason took a tentative step towards Carly, his hand still clutched over his wounded shoulder. Sam remained behind him, still bound to the wall, her face pale in fear and shock.

"Carly, sometimes things don't work out. And that's no one's fault. It's just how things happen. I loved Courtney. A lot. But we weren't meant to be. Sam and I are soul mates. Sam's the one I want to be with. And temper tantrums aren't going to change that, nor is kidnapping" said Jason softly.

"I just want to make things right" she kept repeating, both hands now supporting the gun in front of her.

"Carly, give me the gun" instructed Jason gently as he let go of his shoulder to reach out for the gun with both hands.  
"I cant Jase, I can't" she sobbed.

"Shh, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he assured her. "Just give me the gun"

"No, I can't" she repeated, her shaking more predominant.  
"You can Carly. You can. Just let go, and we'll all go home and figure this out" said Jason.  
"Carly, Jason needs to go to the hospital" said Sam softly, speaking up finally.  
"Hospital?" she questioned, and then she looked at the shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock as though she was noticing his bullet hole for the first time. "Did I do that?" she asked in horror before collapsing into another fit of tears, the gun still in her hands.

"Shh, don't worry about it. Its ok" assured Jason. "It hardly hurts. Just give me the gun Carly" he instructed calmly but firmly.  
"She was supposed to get shot, not you. Spam was supposed to have a bullet hole in her, not you" Carly said as she finally collapsed on to the floor, shaking and pointing the gun.

"Carly, you don't want to kill anyone" said Jason. "Give me the gun"

"Alright" she whispered after a moment, nodding her head and sobbing.

Jason put his hands on the barrel of the gun, and Carly let out another sob before letting go of it. Jason quickly put the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"Now give me the keys Carly. We need to unlock Sam" instructed Jason.

"Sam?" she asked, suddenly confused.

"Oh my god, she's cracking up" whispered Sam behind him.  
"Carly, I'm gonna reach over and take the keys, ok?" asked Jason, and Carly nodded her head.

Jason grabbed the keys from Carly and hurried over to Sam, unlocking her little wrist from the chains. He raised it to his lips and kissed it before rubbing it gently.

"Come on; let's get out of here" he whispered to her.  
"What about Carly and Courtney?" asked Sam.  
"Courtney's not going anywhere. And Carly's officially gone off the deep end. She has no idea where she is or what's going on" said Jason quietly. "We can call the authorities once we get of here, let them handle it. They both need to be committed"

"I suppose" said Sam.

"Come on" said Jason, taking her by the hand and leading her past Carly who remained shaking on the floor and out of the cell.

They had just walked out of the cell when Sam was grabbed and a gun was pressed to her stomach.

"I like the kinky thing as much as the next person Jason, really I do" said Courtney snidely as she kept the gun on Sam. "But there's a limit. And you crossed the line"

"How the hell did you get out of there?" he asked.

"Guards helped me. You really didn't think we just had two or three men, did you? We learned from the best, you and Sonny. And now it's time for the student to surpass her master"

"Courtney, don't do this" begged Jason. "Look, Carly is in the other room, having a mental breakdown as we speak. You're best friend is sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, unable to do anything else. Don't you want to get her help?" asked Jason.

"She's only crazy because you drove her to the state that she's in now" snapped Courtney.

"Fine, if you don't care about Carly, at least care about me. She shot me Courtney. Look" he said, removing his hand from his shoulder to show her the bullet hole. "Unless you want me to bleed out and die, I need to get to a hospital"

"NO! You're staying right here, and you're going to watch Sam and the baby die" yelled Courtney.

Sam looked into Jason's eyes, and receiving confirmation, she elbowed her, surprising her and causing her to let go. Courtney almost dropped the gun, but she maintained her hold on it. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Jason jumped on her, wrestling for the gun as another fight for a weapon broke out.

All the sudden, a shot rang out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

All the sudden, a shot rang out.

Jason looked up and saw Sam with Carly's gun she had taken from him right before he jumped Courtney. The gun was still smoking as Courtney's hands covered her stomach with a big gaping bloody hole now in it. Jason immediately began applying pressure.  
"Where are we Courtney?" he asked her. "We need to let the ambulance know so that they can save you"

"Cabin on Richmond Avenue. All the way down. Brown with a black roof" she whispered as everything around her went black.  
"Can you call 911 baby?" he asked, trying to remain conscious himself as he felt the bullet still in his shoulder.

"I shot her. I didn't mean to, it just happened" she said. "I didn't want to kill her; I just wanted to slow her down"

"I know, I know" he soothed. "But Sam, you have to call 91…" suddenly, Jason passed out from the blood loss.

"JASON!" she cried out as she ran over to him to inspect the wound. "Shit, I need a phone" she whispered to herself. "I'll be right back" she assured him before running off.

She quickly found the still unconscious guards and grabbed the cell phone from one of their pockets before dialing.

Sonny and Reese ran into the ER. Neither had slept much since Sam disappeared along with Jason. Reese saw Sam immediately and ran right over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Oh my god! Thank god you're ok" she said as she started to cry. "We were both so worried"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry" she said as she hugged Reese back, happy to be reunited with her best friend.

"Don't apologize sweetie" said Sonny as he hugged her as well. "It's not your fault. I just can't believe that Carly and Courtney would do something like this"

"I know" said Sam softly.  
"How's Jason?" asked Reese.

"Monica says he'll be fine. They're just taking the bullet out, giving him some stitches, and then a blood transfusion. He's in surgery now. They want to keep him here for a few days for observation and then to administer antibiotics because he probably is going to develop an infection. But he'll be fine" she added, more to assure herself.  
"Yes, he will be" said Sonny.  
"Where's Courtney and Carly?" asked Sam  
"Carly's being committed to Ferncliff as we speak and Courtney's in surgery. They think she's going to make it. After that, she'll join Carly" Sonny answered

"Sonny, I am so sorry for your loss" said Sam. "Your sister and the mother of your children"

"No, Reese is the mother of my children. And you're my sister" said Sonny.  
Sam was touched. She couldn't believe he thought of her like that.  
"So, I'm your sister who you happened to sleep with" she joked.

"Let's forget the past…" said Sonny as the three of them laughed.

"Oh…ow" said Sam, grabbing her abdomen.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sonny.  
"No, it's nothing. I've just been getting stress cramps since Jason passed out" she said.  
"What? Did Dr. Meadows look at you yet?" asked Reese.

"No, not yet. I've been waiting to see how Jason is"

"Sam! You could be in labor!" exclaimed Sonny.  
"Don't be ridiculous" she scoffed.

All the sudden, a puddle appeared at her feet.

"Maybe you're not being ridiculous…" said Sam, her eyes widening.  
"SOMEONE HELP! SHE"S GOING INTO LABOR! SHE'S HAVING A BABY! WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL! AND NO ONE'S HELPING!" cried Sonny, running around like a chicken without a head.

"Shh!" said Reese calmly as she led Sam to the elevators.

A few minutes later, Sonny was still running around in circles, but now in the maternity ward as Sam lied in a bed as her contractions hit, Reese holding her hands and counting the time between contractions.

"I need Jason here!" cried Sam. "He's going to miss his own kid's birth"

"Shh, it'll be ok" said Reese. "I'm here. And if Sonny ever gets his marbles back, he'll be here too"

Jason woke up feeling very groggy after the surgery.

"Monica?" he questioned when he saw her standing over him.  
"Jason?" she questioned in surprise. "You were supposed to be out of it for a few more hours!"

"Where's Sam?" he questioned.

"Shh, she's fine. You need to rest. You just got out of surgery. We removed a bullet from your left shoulder"

"How's the baby?" he said, groaning as he felt his sore body protest any movements he made.

"As far as I know, he's fine" said Monica.

"Dr. Quartermaine! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" cried a nurse as she ran into the room. "Your daughter-in-law's gone into labor!"

"WHAT!" cried Jason, forgetting about his sore body and jumping from the bed as he ripped out his IVs.

"Oops" said the nurse quietly as Monica glared at her before scampering from the room.

"Jason, lie back down. You just got out of surgery" commanded Monica.

"My son is being born! I'm not missing that!" yelled Jason.

"Jason, I mean it. I know that you want your son to be ok, but I want mine to be ok too. Lie. Back. Down" said Monica, her eyes narrowing.

"MOM!" he protested like a little boy who was told he couldn't go out and play until he finished his homework.

"I wont say it again" she said, walking over to the cabinet in the room and pulling out a pair of restraints. "I don't want to tie you to this bed Jason, but I will. Sam understands that you can't be there"

"NO! I don't care. I have waited for this moment for so long, and I am not going to miss it" he said, leaping out of the bed and trying to push his way past her.  
"Jason…" she warned.

Monica made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She saw his pain, his longing, and his joy all at the same time. She knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't go to Sam.

"Sit down on the bed" she told him. "I need to put the transportable IV in you"

Jason sighed but did as she said, wincing as she attached everything into him.

"And you're taking a wheel chair" she instructed.

He didn't want to waste time arguing with her, so he allowed her to push him up to Sam's delivery room.

"JASON!" she cried as he was wheeled into the room.

Jason smiled when he saw her. She looked so beautiful, despite everything. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail that was falling in her face, her body was covered in sweat, her legs were in stirrups, and she was squeezing Reese's hand tightly.

Jason immediately rose from the wheel chair and pushed his IV over to her. He leaned down and kissed her, glad to be able to finally kiss her as passionately as he wanted without worrying if it was going to get them shot by the two psychopaths.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, her fingers traveling to his shoulder as she fingered his bandage through his hospital gown and robe.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm good" she said, before letting out a scream and grabbing his hand and holding on for dear life as a particularly painful contraction hit. "There has got to be a better way to do this"

"There is, it's called having an epidural. But unfortunately, this baby is not waiting" said Dr. Meadows. "I need everyone to clear out of the room except for the daddy" she said as she shooed out Reese, Sonny, and Monica.

"It'll be ok" Jason assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"The baby's early though"

"By a week" said Jason with a smile. "That's nothing"

He held her hand hard as Dr. Meadows checked her cervix and told her that she was in fact dilated 10 inches. It was time to push. Sam cried out as she pushed as hard as she could, wishing that Dr. Meadows would stop telling her to push harder. Finally, the room was filled with the sounds of a baby's cries.

"Oh my god, that's our son" said Jason as he almost started crying himself.

"You wanna cut the chord daddy?" asked Dr. Meadows with a huge smile.  
"Definitely" he said as he cut it, looking down at his beautiful, perfect son.

"And here's your perfect baby. Ten fingers and ten toes" said Dr. Meadows as the assisting nurses cleaned and weighed him.

Finally, Jack was wrapped in a blanket and passed to Jason.

"Hey Jack, welcome to the world" he said with a smile as he looked at his son.

"My turn" said Sam reaching her hands out to the baby now that she was done birthing the placenta and doing all that other messy stuff.

Jason placed Jack in an exhausted Sam's arms and she began to cry harder as she looked down at her son.

"He's so beautiful" she gasped as she looked at his big blue eyes, his dark tuffs of hair, his tiny nose, and his small, perfect mouth, which though admitting loud cries, was adorable.

The next day, Jason woke up on his little cot next to Sam's bed. They had fallen asleep holding hands. Jason still had his IV in and he still needed to be monitored by hospital staff, but he was doing ok. Luckily, he hadn't gotten an infection, which also meant he was able to be around Jack. Jason loved his son more than he could describe. Jack looked so much like Sam with the exception of his beautiful blue eyes. Sam was already getting the hang of motherhood. She got breastfeeding down, and she was absorbing all the knowledge the nurses told her about being a mother. She tried not to think of Lila, but she and Jason had shared a moment just after Jack was born to remember their lost daughter. But they had Jack now, and though he would never take her place, he would bring Jason and Sam the happiness that Lila would have.

Jason gently kissed Sam awake, and she smiled at him.

"Hey you" she said as she awoke.  
"Hey" he said back.

Their moment was interrupted as Sonny and Reese barged in, happy to see their friends.

"Hey, how you feeling?" asked Reese.

"Better" answered both Jason and Sam at the same time.  
"Good to hear. From both of you" said Sonny.

"Yeah, we think so too" agreed Sam.

"So, when do I get to see my niece?"

"Right now" said Liz as she wheeled in baby Jack Morgan.

"Oh my god, he's beautiful you guys" gushed Reese.

"Can I hold him?" asked Sonny.  
"Of course" said Jason.

"Hi there Jack" said Sonny as he cuddled the baby into his arms. "Wow, I miss having a baby around' said Sonny with a laugh.

"How would you like to have another one around soon?" asked Reese, putting her hands on her stomach.

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he yelled in excitement.  
"Yup!" she said excitedly,

Sonny quickly passed Jack to Jason and picked up Reese and spun her around.

"I'm gonna be a daddy again!" he said turning to Jason and Sam.

"We know" said Sam with a laugh.

"Congratulations" said Jason. "But next time Reese, wait 'till he's not holding my son. I thought he was going to drop Jack"

"Never" said Sonny

"Not to damper the mood, but Sonny, how's Courtney?" asked Sam nervously.

"The surgery went well" said Sonny with a sigh. "Both she and Carly plead insanity, and they'll both be in Ferncliff for the rest of their lives. There's no chance of parole" he told them.  
"Sonny, I am so sorry" said Sam quietly.

"Don't be. It may be best for her. She really went over the edge, as did Carly. It's best for them to just get the help that they need" said Sonny. "Anyway, you're right. We shouldn't put a damper on the mood! You and Jason enjoy your time with Jack, and I am taking my wife and baby out for some breakfast" said Sonny as he kissed Jack and Sam goodbye, and gave Jason a "manly hug" as Reese hugged them all goodbye as well.

As Sonny walked down the hall, Sam and Jason laughed as they heard him tell Reese all about what he was going to make her eat at breakfast.

"Did he say pancakes and broccoli?" asked Sam.

"I think so" said Jason as he laughed.

"Thank you for never being like that" she said as he bent down and kissed her.

"And thank you for giving me the most beautiful little boy in the world" he said as he passed her Jack before getting in bed with her.

"I love you" she said.

"And I love you" he said as he kissed her and Jack.

He hugged her close, pulling her body even closer to his and kissing her over and over again.

_Same ending as GIYD_


End file.
